


The Fungus In All Of Us

by MonomonTheCreature



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonomonTheCreature/pseuds/MonomonTheCreature
Summary: Well, mostly just Leif and Kabbu.[graphic smut]
Relationships: Kabbu/Leif (Bug Fables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Fungus In All Of Us

Kabbu hadn't noticed his pining at first. Of course, it was strong in him! He couldn't deny it much anymore, the way his eyes tracked Leif as he glided across the floor, steps almost unnoticable had Kabbu not been watching like a hawkmoth. The other man--fungus?--had accidentally captured Kabbu's mighty heart and didn't eevn know it. He wasn't exactly eager to show it, either. Leif had a wife! A... long dead wife. But a wife at some point, so he might not even buzz Kabbu's way. 

Kabbu was shocked out of his trance by a smack from Vi. "I'm going out tonight, to do archery practice with the Queens so they won't make out on the range again. I'm the only one who has the shell to call them out. Leifs been acting weird so, watch him, okay? Bye." And off she goes. Kabbu tilts his head. He hadn't understood a word of that aside from 'Leif'. That bee... Talks too fast. 

But, Kabbu had seen how 'weird' Leif had been recently. The fungmoth walked much more, pacing across the floor of their shared house, defunct wings shivering with controlled stress. Vi had tried asking about it, but got shot down. Kabbu tried once or twice or seventeen total times if memory serves, but Leif wasn't budging. Maybe... tonight will be different?

The beetle rose and locked the door behind Vi, a mere safety precaution, an slowly meandered over to his pacing friend. He sets a hand on the moth's shoulder--a feat given how tall Leif is comparatively--to halt him in his tracks. 

"Leif, friend, are you alright? You've been pacing all day." Kabbu's voice was painted with soft worry.

"Wh... We have? We're--I mean. We were? We're sorry." Leif's voice was distant, quiet. He blinks a few times. 

"You have! Vi just left, and before she did she asked me to watch over you. Is there any way I can help? You know I would do anything for you." 

"We... Kabbu. That's... very nice but what we would ask of you is... It goes a bit beyond... what friendship and heroics would allow. It's... We're gross, right now. And we will be fine to just wait the grossness out instead of... acting on it."

"Acting on... grossness..? You're confusing me. I could never find you gross." Kabbu's other hand takes Leif's other shoulder, and the shorter man stares his friend in the eyes. Leif averts his gaze and mumbles something. "W. What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Us--the cordyceps is giving off spores. And the spores are... stuck in us. We melded... too perfectly. There are... few holes that the spores can exit from without hurting us. A-and, uh. We. It." Leif falls silent. 

Kabbu blinks twice. "Continue..? It doesn't seem gross, right now."

"One of the holes is our--the body's--" Leif coughs. "D. Dick? Dick."

Oh.

Kabbu takes a moment, quietly piecing this all together. Fungus spores can be pretty big, in comparison to bugs. Or they could be rather small. Leif is a smart bug, and he promises he isn't purposefully hurting himself with it...

"I am... Still willing to help!" Kabbu finally says, putting on his best brave face. "I haven't dealt much with genitals but I am sure I could assist you! The spores won't just go away, and it's obvious they're causing you distress. So we should solve it!"

It's Leif's turn to be flabbergasted. His wings flutter softly and he leans forward, settling his head on Kabbu's shoulder. He groans, the sound mostly buried in armour, though. Kabbu's arms drift down to hug Leif to him. Kabbu is warm, and it compliments Leif's icy body nicely. 

"You would do that for us?" Leif whispers, mouth moving slightly against the plating.

"W-we are friends! I would do anything for you." Kabbu would, too. 

"Thank you, Kabbu." 

\---

Kabbu didn't expect to be carefully picked clean, extra armour settled to the side, and laid bare on a floor covered in bedding. Leif already wore very little--most bugs didn't, it was more for style that some wore clothes--so he was fine busying himself ith pampering Kabbu to bits. The wider bug laughed nervously as long-protected bits of shell were allowed to feel the cool night air. Was it cool? It seemed so scorching when Leif had initially begun his ministrations, before his armour was off. Before Leif now knelt betwixt his legs, head resting on Kabbu's belly, hands settled beneath Kabbu's back. 

"Are you ready?" Leif asked kindly, quiety, barely above a whisper. 

"Y-yes. Y-y-you already went into g-great detail about w-what you'd be doing, so. Th-theres no need t-to..."

"We know, we know. We just want to make sure you're prepared. You won't become... like us--"

"I-I know! I know. You w-would never hurt me."

"Just in and out. We'll make sure it all gets out." 

"I know, Leif. I trust you. I accept and am ready for what you have in store." 

Leif hums, sitting up, hands settling, clasped between them. He seemed to be waiting for Kabbu, so the larger bug settled his head back against the comfy pillow behind him and spread his legs as much as he could. He was the picture of calm, ready to be--

Kabbu let out a soft shriek as a cold cock--lubricated with a certain type of berry juice--speared him right in the ass. It stayed there, as Leif reached up and wearily stuffed a few fingers in Kabbu's mouth. 

"Don't--hhhhhff--be so loud. We have--hhgrg--neighbours. Ss. Suh. Fuck, suck on the fingers and--hhhgh--be quiet." 

Oh. Obedience came easy after that command. The beetle was careful to close his mouth around the fingers, gently sucking the cold from them. Once his companion saw that he was finally being good, Leif huffed and started up thrusting. It was, to Kabbu anyway, insane how cold he could remain to be even while root-deep in the short bug's warmth. This made no sense, and kept Kabbu's mind occupied lest he descend into more caterwauling. Just....Focus on anything but the probing cold sending intense shivers down his back. Focus on anything other than one of his best friends and secret crushes fucking him like an aphid in heat. Anything but that. 

Kabbu's groans and breath hitches made Leif all the more determined. If he could pleasure Kabbu, maybe he'd feel less bad about needing an outlet like this. Like some sort of... less than a bug. Like a cute aphid but gangly and cold instead of round and sweet. His hands gripped under the beetle's sighs to keep him secure while the fungmoth's hips laid into him. It was somewhat surprising, to both of them, the sustained effort and power Leif has to couple. Only if this kind of energy could be used, like, in battle. And not balls deep in his best friend. 

Kabbu flew like a bee closer to his own orgasm, whole body trembling like a crunchy leaf under Leif's sustained effort. Whatever Leif was aggressively smacking against in Kabbu's gut, it made his vision swim and body shake. It was... so insanely good. They'd have to do this again, at some point. Maybe not as friends and as lovers. That'd be nice. A soft kiss and strong thrusts... 

Leif slowed, just a bit, and used his clearer mind to grab both of Kabbu's hands and pull him up slightly. The tall moth cleaned down and occupied the beetle's freed mouth with his own. Kabbu blinked rapidly and nearly lost his mind. Had Leif heard his daydreams? Had Leif known his desires? To... h-hold hands and kiss?? Did Leif want to kiss and hold hands??? Did Leif feel the same blurbling, intense love for Kabbu as Kabbu did Leif???? Probably not, that'd be... Foolish. Kabbu rationalized that Leif just needed a better angle to buck into the beetle, and something to occupy this loud mouth of his. Nothing more. Probably. 

Leif pressed their clasped hands against Kabbu's side and bucked fiercer, bouncing the beetle up and down as he absolutely went to town, barely keeping the two of them steady. Leif was reaching his end, and Kabbu could feel it. Little... orbs. Leaked and slowly gathered in the beetle's guts. Spores? They felt more like aphid eggs, to Kabbu. Leif made his first and last beastial sound of the night, a soft growling-groan, and dropped Kabbu like a sack of bricks down onto him. Their hands broke their grasp and Leif hugged Kabbu tight, keeping the wider bug down as Leif spurted hundreds of small orbs--definitely spores--into Kabbu. 

Breathy, tired, chilly Leif pulled back and broke the kiss, nuzzling under Kabbu's chin and whispering "I love you" as Kabbu's own orgasm fully knocked the wider bug out like a light. Leif wasn't... done cumming, though, so he had to struggle to keep Kabbu upright as he pumped all he had been storing into him. It'd be... a process, tomorrow, to make sure it all comes out. But Leif felt ages better than he had just an hour ago. Much less pressed against his own carapace. Much nicer.

Once Leif was done, he set Kabbu down in front of him and slumped over his warm, resting body. Comfortable, finally, as they both fully drifted off to sleep. 

So deeply that they didn't notice Vi knocking at the door late into the night to get into her own fucking home.


End file.
